


Peckish

by lillypillylies



Category: Leverage
Genre: Background Parker/Hardison, F/M, Fluff, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillypillylies/pseuds/lillypillylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the job is done, it's just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peckish

**Author's Note:**

> This fits in during season 4, I guess. Any time after The Hot Potato Job. Just a little ficlet that occurred to me.

They were quiet on the way back to the hotel - or relatively quiet for the five of them, anyway. They were winding down after a busy few days in another town, in another state, where another mark had gotten just what was coming to him. The satisfaction of a job well done had settled over the team, putting them all in a relaxed, genial mood. 

Eliot was driving, and the rented van - no Lucille, of course, but they had to make do while away from their usual base of operations - made its way along the darkening streets to their destination. There was no particular hurry; their flight back to Boston wasn't till the morning.

In the front passenger seat, Sophie let her eyes close as she leaned her head in her hand, elbow resting on the window ledge, listening to Hardison and Nate murmuring to each other in the back as they discussed the finishing touches of the con. At the end of any job it was like this - media monitoring, funds transferring, loose ends tidied, their tracks covered up - all the little details to ensure their clients would be pleased and, just as importantly, that the team made a clean getaway.

Eliot managed to find a space to park on the street near their hotel where, at Hardison's insistence, the wifi signal was decent. The hacker was hunched over his laptop in the back of the van and didn't move as the others began to alight, though he did lift his head to catch the keys Eliot tossed his way before jumping down from the driver's seat.

Sophie exited on the opposite side and came round to where Nate was climbing out the back. Parker, who was curled up in a makeshift nest on the floor of the van, barely twitched at all the opening and closing of doors.

Hardison just smiled down at the napping woman and turned back to the computer screen. It looked like the pair of them were staying put for now. Nate shrugged and closed the van doors on the quiet tableau, and joined the other two on the sidewalk.

"Well. Later," Eliot grunted, and started off down the street. Although not in the direction of the hotel.

"And where are you off to?" Sophie said.

Eliot briefly turned, though he kept backing away from them as he thumbed over his shoulder. "Job's done. I'm gonna go," there was a slight pause, and a slight smirk, "find something to do." 

"Find a bar," Sophie filled in, as she and Nate watched him go. "Maybe you'd like to go with him." 

"Find a girl," Nate corrected. "And I don't think he needs my help for that." 

"He never does." She smiled a tolerant, amused smile after their retreating hitter, while beside her Nate rolled his eyes.

They shared a look and then, as one, started idly down the block to the hotel entrance.

"And now it's down to two. Just you and me," Sophie said, their shoulders bumping casually. Or not so casually.

"Yeah. Should we, uh, get some dinner?" 

"Hmm. Well, I am a bit peckish. Wasn't there a little Thai place over there, just around the corner? I could go for something spicy." 

"Uh, yeah. Sounds good." 

They paused, surveying the street, and then crossed over to the other side when there was a break in the flow of cars, traffic just starting to dwindle at this point in the evening. Nate's arm came naturally around her waist as they walked along, his usual reserve dropping a little now that they had left behind the team and the job and it was just them, alone.

She leaned a little into his side, enjoying the feel of his hand as it shifted a little lower on her hip. Her smile turned into a small laugh. "You did mean actual dinner, didn't you? As in a meal?" 

He huffed. "Why, what did you think I meant?" 

"Oh, I don't know," she mused. "That you might have wanted to take me back to your hotel room and ravish me. Thoroughly. And noisily. Before any of the others got back and we had to worry about them overhearing us through those inconveniently thin walls. But you're right, dinner will be nice." 

They were almost at the corner by then. Beside her, Nate slowed, his grip tightening on her waist as he drew them both to a halt. Then he steered her around and began guiding her back the way they had just come.

"Nate?" 

"It's just - you - you make a good point." 

"Dinner?" 

"Exactly. Dinner." 

"Nate, a meal? Hungry?" 

"Room service." 

She held back her pleased grin as he herded her along, his pace quickening as they approached the hotel. She did like it when he was eager, just that little bit impatient. 

But all she did was let out a begrudging sigh. "Fine. But you'd better be very thorough indeed." 

His head leaning close to hers, his face turned only slightly to speak in her ear. "Plan on it." 

She laughed. As if this hadn't been her plan all along.


End file.
